


if you say kiss me, that's what i'll do cause i love to take orders from you

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: (it's not obvious but it's there), (the sexy kind not the terrible kind), Butch/Femme, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: the neighbors do far more than relax after workorprincess tries to meet her domme's expectationstitle from 'i'd love to take orders from you' by mildred bailey





	if you say kiss me, that's what i'll do cause i love to take orders from you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first piece of smut for the lesbians from next door
> 
> i wrote this in less than an hour as part of a challenge put on me by my pal magik! my prompts were 'overstimulation' and 'dom/sub'. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“I told you you could handle it.” Charlotte said, running a hand through her wife’s soft blonde hair as she perched beside her. “You’re a tough cookie, Princess. Now, how many has it been?”

Cordelia, or ‘Princess’ in this state, struggled to speak, words coming out as aimless squeaks and whimpers for a moment before she managed to make herself speak. “Seven times.” she stuttered out, letting out another sharp whine as a nudge to one side made the vibrator press further against her overstimulated clit. “Oh _God._ ” she cooed, voice high and shaky as she tried hard not to cum again. “ _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ ”

Charlotte laughed a little, pressing her lips to her submissive’s sweat strewn skin as she ran her hand through her hair again. “You’re doing so good, I know you can give me three more.”

“I _**can’t!**_ ” Princess countered, shaking a little in Charlotte’s arms.

“Yes you can. You know the safe word if you seriously think you can’t, but I know you can.” Charlotte told her, kissing her forehead again as she shook like a leaf in her arms. No safe word came up and, instead, there was Princess burrowing her head into her Doctor’s shoulder as she let out another scream and came for the eighth time that night. Charlotte lowered the power of the toy for a bit, letting her wife catch her breath. Two more, Princess. I know you can handle it. I love you so much, I’m so proud of you.”

* * *

It had started with one of their favorite forms of foreplay: a battle of compliments. They’d come up with it a few months into their relationship, inspired a little by a bout of anxiety Cordelia had pushed through after the bakery she worked for shut down. Wanting nothing more than to build her lover up, Charlotte had begun showering her in compliments and affection. She’d talked all about her intelligence and beauty, holding her for hours. Delia’d started doing the same thing for her almost as soon as she started. The praise and closeness had led to their first kiss. Nothing more had happened that time, but it had evolved to more than just an act of love: it showed just how much they were devoted to one another.

Devotion, they’d found, was a hell of an aphrodisiac. It, along with a miniature library of particularly saucy pulp novels, had led them into the world of domination and submission. It wasn’t something they dipped into often but it was awfully fun whenever they did. Of course, neither of them cared for the harder stuff so the usual titles were tossed out. There was no ruler in their scenes, only one guiding the other and giving instruction. LIke a teacher.

“Or,” Delia had said , eyes aglow with love and a little bit of wine, when they first talked about trying it “Like a doctor. _My doctor._ ”

Charlotte had objected to it at first, since Cordelia liked to use it as her nickname in public, but she couldn’t deny how it thrilled her. Besides, she could tell the difference in tone between public Cordelia and submissive Cordelia. She knew her too well not to.

As for Delia’s title, that had come easy. She’d won the crown of her wife’s heart and she already looked enough like a Disney character. Princess came easily.

* * *

Princess shook again, whimpering sharply as the vibrator shot to life again. “Please, Doctor, _please._ " she begged, deep blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she looked up at her domme. Her arms wrapped around her, clutching on tightly. She looked almost afraid, but Charlotte knew she was just overwhelmed.

“Aww, pretty Princess. Are you getting tired?” her Doctor teased, grinning wolfishly. “Does my pretty girl want me to stop?”

“ _No!_ ” she squeaked, the end of the word dissolving into a throaty moan as she squeezed in tighter. Her nails dug slightly into Charlotte’s back, neatly trimmed but still painful. “It's just-it’s really hard!” she stuttered out, working her hips against the vibrator inside her. She’d cum with barely any touches to her clit, seeming to get off on the control of her domme on its own. It was almost admirable, how well she’d handled it. But now it was getting harder and harder to cum. She wanted to, wanted so badly to please her Doctor. 

“I know baby, I know it’s hard. But that’s why you want to do it isn’t it? You want to do it to please me, you want to do it to make me proud of you.”

Princess nodded, her words fleeing her again. It was so hard to speak when she was all worked up like this, even when it was her Doctor making her speak. So, instead of talking, she let herself dissolve into hiccuping gasps and whines as the warmth built up inside her again. Her whole body trembled, adrenaline rushing through every cell like wildfire. The coil was tightening, so close to bursting.

“Two more, Princess, two more and you can finally stop. You know your safeword.” 

The tenderness in her voice enveloped Princess the way her Doctor’s arms did: all encompassing and endlessly adoring. She came again with ease, even as pain began rising in her limbs from the exercise and trying to keep her legs spread out straight for the whole time. Gasping for air when the vibrations went down, she clutched on so tightly to her lover that she was worried she’d break her. Still, she remained solid.

Being called a good girl soothed something that ached in Princess’s chest, and she knew she could handle one last orgasm. Anything to make this wonderful woman, her beautiful caring Doctor, happy.

* * *

“I’m telling you, you’re the best lover I’ve ever had.” Cordelia had said, eyes aglow with adoration as she laid her head in her wife’s lap. She was stretched out like a cat, still in her party dress, having worn herself out hosting a dinner party for Charlotte’s colleagues (at least the ones that were friendly towards gay people). The night had gone wonderfully, and she’d preened under the triumphant smile Charlotte wore.

“Well, I should hope so especially since you’re the best one I’ve had.” Charlotte countered, nudging her so she’d lean up for a kiss. “My cute little hostess.” 

Delia burst into joyous giggles, sitting up and adjusting herself so she was sitting in Charlotte’s lap. She ran her fingers over the bowtie she wore, a little purple one covered in small stars that she’d gotten her for Hanukkah the year before. “I’m not just talking about in public, y’know.” she teased, wiggling her hips a little in an attempt to be sensual. 

“I know.” Charlotte purred, reaching down to squeeze her ass and laughing at her squeal of surprise and delight. “You’re such a sub.”

“Guilty as charged. But you can handle so much more than I can.”

“Oh?”

Cordelia nodded, her cheeks turning a hazy shade of pink as she thought about her proof. “Like last week. When I tried to see how many times i could get you off.” she murmured, whispering as though there were others left behind. “You came _five_ times, Charlie.”

“I did, but who managed to keep her pretty little mouth working so I could?” Charlotte teased, crooking her finger under Cordelia’s chin and kissing her deeply but quickly. “You’re the one who did that for me, Delia darling.”

“Still,” Cordelia said, leaning on her shoulder. “I could never do that.” she confessed.

“I’m sure you could.”

“You know I could never. I’d get too worked up and I’d probably pass out or something!”

“Well, you know I’m a scientist of sorts.” Charlotte grinned slowly, squeezing Cordelia’s ass again and kissing her gently. “Maybe we should try an experiment. We’ll try and get you up to five at least.” she said, her voice carrying the weight of a promise.

“Yeah, yeah.” Cordelia giggled, obviously thinking her wife was making a joke. “We’ll talk about it again when we’re both sober and fully awake. Now, carry me to the shower? I’m all achey and I just wanna get clean.”

Charlotte had obeyed, just as she knew Delia would when it was time.

* * *

“One more, Princess. One more and then you’re all done.”

Princess pressed her fist against her mouth, breathing like she’d just run a marathon.She was a mess, all bright eyes and just a little drool. Her mind felt like warm dough, worked over by steady and caring hands. Her Doctor’s hands, which had slipped between her thighs and were now working in tandem - one rubbing circles on her clit while the other pushed the pretty toy back and forth inside of her. Words had gone completely now, and all that would come from her raw throat were noises of pleasure and need.

“Good girl, such a good girl for me. Are you close?” her Doctor asked. Her voice sounded so far away, distant but not drifting to her submissive brain. 

Princess nodded, tears spilling openly now. She let out little, high whimpers. She needed it, needed to cum one more time. Her Doctor was right, she needed to please her and needed her prideful gaze on her and only her. Hers was the only opinion that mattered to Princess. She wanted to beg for her Doctor’s permission but the words wouldn’t emerge. So, instead, she gazed up at her with absolute need and lust.

“Count with me, Princess. Once we hit three, you can cum.”

An unhappy whine came forth, followed by a yelp from a spank to her ass. She couldn’t use her words anymore, she just couldn’t! The only word she knew for sure she could say was the safeword, and she knew that there was no way she wanted to say it. Not now, not when she was so close to making her Doctor proud and not when it felt this good. Still, it felt impossible.

“None of that. C’mon, I know you can do it. If you have to, use your fingers. One.”

Her fingers! Of course! Mentally, Princess praised her Doctor’s intelligence. With trembling hands, she pulled away ever so slightly from her Doctor and raised one finger. 

“Good girl. Two.”

The heat inside her felt like a supernova, spreading through her from the inside out. More noises spilled from her, almost incomprehensible. Her free arm coiled around her wife again, pulling her so close she could barely stand it. The second finger, tipped in sunny yellow polish like the others, raised.

“Three! Cum for me, Princess!”

So, Princess did. She didn’t scream this time, only letting out a series of choking whimpers as she came for the tenth and final time that night. Her body buckled under the pressure of her orgasm, and she fell into her Doctor’s arms with a soft thump, clutching onto her as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss crashed over her. She felt dizzy, but not in a bad way. Finally, the pleasure began to ebb away and was replaced by a ringing ache through her whole body. She whimpered in discomfort, sighing as she was picked up by her Doctor.

“You did so wonderfully, Princess. I’m so proud of you.” Doctor said, her voice steady and full of love. If Princess’s heart wasn’t pounding from all of the orgasms she’d had, it would have kicked up faster at the sheer warmth in her eyes. “I love you so much, honey. C’mon, let’s get you into a nice hot bath.” she told her, and carried her off towards their bathroom.

Princess, hugging onto her wife, allowed herself to seep back into the recesses of Cordelia’s mind. She was done submitting for the night, and now it was time for Delia to rise back up from subspace and reap her just reward. She’d done so good. She’d made her Doctor happy. 

That was more than enough.

* * *

Cordelia yawned a little as she sat up. She winced a little at the aches that strummed through her whole body. She felt stiff and worn-out, but deep down she didn’t mind. It was completely worth it, just to look into Charlotte’s eyes and see how happy and proud she was. If she was being truly honest, she was proud of herself too. Ten times was a new record for her.

“Hey, you. How’d you sleep?” Charlotte asked, coming into their bedroom with coffee and cereal. “Sorry it’s not a fancy breakfast in bed. You know I’m not the best cook.” she laughed and settled in beside her.

“It’s lovely. Thank you, darling.” Delia sighed happily, leaning on her shoulder and taking a long sip from her mug. “I’m all achy. You wouldn’t happen to know why that is, now would you?” she joked.

“I’m not at liberty to say, ma’am. I can only say that you were very good.”

A hum of pride rung through Delia like a bell. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t take care of you too.”

“Don’t worry about it, Deedee. You don’t think watching you cum so many times didn’t do something for me too, do you?”

Cordelia blushed. “Oh _gosh._ ” she said, laughing a little at her own shyness to the concept that she'd made her wife cum just by watching her.

“Don’t get all flustered on me now, buttercup.” Charlotte teased, pressing a kiss to the ring on Delia's left hand, then to her cheek and lips. “I love you, Cordelia."

“I love you too, Charlotte."

They kissed once more and snuggled in together on their bed, basking in the light of their devotion and ardor and making plans for the next time they’d play Doctor and Princess. After all, the last night had made a new record for them and every record was meant to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! have a good evening!


End file.
